Key to my Heart
by Vanya The Ninja Maiden
Summary: InuYashaKingdom Hearts crossover. RikuKagome SoraKairi Kagome is given a Key blade, and she has to team up with Sora, Riku and Kairi to defeat the Heartless... Or is it just the Heartless? She'll gain new friends, new love too!
1. Kag gets a keyblade, goodbyes and hello

**AZ: Hey it's me with another story!**

**Kenny: Yah I think they know that already.**

**AZ: glare **

**Fiera: Um… please start the story kit-sama.**

**Usagi: That is what you were going to do in the first place, is it not?**

**AZ: Yes… Do the disclaimer Usagi will you?**

**Usagi: rolls eyes Fine, AZ/Kit-sama doesn't own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AZ: I own my manga and my Kingdom Hearts games!**

**Kenny: Yeah good for you.**

**Fiera: Is someone in a bad mood? Coughs Misses Emiko cough**

**Kenny: …**

**Usagi: The story?**

**AZ: Yea now you two stop bickering.**

**Both: Sorry.**

**AZ: That's better.**

**Note: This is an InuYasha/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Pairings will be Riku/Kagome and Sora/Kairi. Kagome is 17, Riku 17, Sora 16 and Kairi 16. Kagome's priestess powers are super strong and she can summon stuff, use elemental attacks (like Donald uses Firaga and thundara and stuff), and fight with other weapons. Oh yeah Kagome get's a keyblade! It's different though… You'll see.**

Key to my Heart Chapter 1- Kagome's new blade, goodbye's and hello Traverse Town! 

Inside the Shikon-

Kagome stood in a field of flowers. Looking around, she thought, 'where am I?' Then a smooth feminine voice said, "You are in my special flower field."

_Kagome whipped around looking for the voice. 'How can she-' "Read your thoughts? I can hear them my reincarnation." Kagome felt embarrassed. 'I'm sorry but people told me I was Kikyo's reincarnation.'_

_She felt anger coming from the voice. "That disgrace of a miko is NOT your incarnation, Kagome. You are mine."_

_Kagome looked around and finally spotted a woman wearing old armor, with waist length black hair and was very beautiful. Kagome's eyes widened. "Midoriko-sama?"_

_The woman chuckled. "Yes I am Midoriko. And you Kagome are my very reincarnation."_

_Kagome felt hopeful in knowing she wasn't that clay pot's reincarnation. "Really? Then why do I look like her?"_

_Midoriko scoffed. "I assure you only look a little like Kikyo because the Shikon absorbed some of her soul, and soon it became your soul. However, the eyes, hair, and body frame are from me."_

_Kagome just said, "oh. Ano… Why am I here Midoriko-sama?"_

"_Why Kagome I am here to train you. You have a great destiny even beyond your comprehension. You have just completed only one part of your destiny Kagome. Defeating Naraku was just the start. Here," she then started chanting a spell._

_Dazzling, bright lights surrounded Kagome. They swirled around her as wind blew them into a tornado. She hovered above the ground with her eyes closed. The lights grew closer to Kagome's heart as Midoriko said, "they are unlocking your power and analyzing it. They will free the burden from your heart Kagome, and they will see what to do with you." _

_Kagome only nodded, and the light rushed into her being. Kagome felt enormous power surging through her. It was if they had unlocked her sleeping strength that had been hidden within her heart. _

_Some of the light then flew out and flew to her right hand. Her hand opened up and some thing cool, smooth and metal began to form. She felt confident, happy and strong. She opened her eyes as Midoriko said, "it is done."_

_She looked wonderingly at her hand. There, clenched in her fist was a blade. An odd blade, but a blade non the less. The handle she held was in the middle of a heart shape (a/n: Like Sora's blade handle only the outside in the shape of a heart) and was a gentle blue-silver color. The blade was about 1 ½ foot long and the end had edges or teeth like on the end of a key. She could tell it was very sharp, however. A key chain with a blue heart was attached to the handle._

_She swung it, and was very surprised at its lightness. It felt wonderful in her hand and she could wield it easily._

"_That, Kagome, is the power in your heart. The 'Key of Hearts' was inside of you all along. Demons, humans and heartless all fear it. It is sister blade to the 'Kindom Key.' (a/n: Is that what Sora's name of the keyblade is? Well it is now) It will protect you well and serve your purposes."_

"_Oh… Um what' s the heartless?" Kagome asked, confused._

"_They were people who had darkness in their hearts. Heartless are attracted to people with darkness so they eventually turn into them. Now, you can also use elemental attacks and summoning Kagome. I can pass my knowledge onto you, but I only ask this; **do you accept your destiny? You must save another world from peril. Do you understand me Kagome?**' _

_Kagome nodded. "I accept my destiny Midoriko-sama." _

_Midoriko smiled, and raised two fingers that glowed with magical power, and pressed them against Kagome's head. Knowledge on how to do elemental spells, how to defend her self without a weapon, more priestess spells and most importantly, how to use the keyblade seeped into Kagome's mind._

_Kagome's power increased tenfold with this new knowledge. She felt like she could do anything. Then Midoriko staggered back with a tired smile._

"_Now Kagome, you will be instantly transported to this world. Make the wish, and say your goodbyes. I'm afraid you can't come back."_

_Kagome's eyes pricked with unshed tears, but nodded._

"_Now, make the wish."_

"_I wish that our deepest desires will be fulfilled."_

"_It is done. Sango will get her brother back without his memory of killing so many. Miroku's windtunnel will not be fatal but useable. InuYasha wishes that he could be a full demon except he will not lose control of himself. Shippo wishes that he could have a human form and to always be with you Kagome. Kirara wishes to remain by Sango and Miroku's side forever, and they will live as long as demons. And you yourself wished to find your true love, who would never leave you. But you will find him soon, so don't worry. Now, open your eyes and say goodbye."_

_-_Out of the Shikon-

Normal POV

Kagome had tears in her eyes. 'Thank you Midoriko-sama.' 'No it is I who thank you, Kagome-sama, for being so pure and kind.' The Shikon turned to dust and she felt arms wrapping around her in joy.

"Thank you Kagome," they all said while Kirara licked her and mewed. Kagome smiled a watery smile and said, "I love all of you guys, and no need to thank me. I have to go."

They all grew sad. "Where are you going Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku. Sango was crying because her sister-figure had to leave.

"Midoriko-sama says my destiny isn't finished. I must save another world, or rather _worlds_, from the Heartless. They were people who had darkness in their hearts, and it consumed them. I will be all right though. I have this-" waves the keyblade, "and the Heartless fear it. I know how to use it and many other spells. I promise I'll see you all again. If not in life, then in death. Shippo, you are allowed to come with me." Shippo jumped into her arms happily.

"Sango, you are like the sister I never had. I love you a lot and take care of Miroku and keep him out of trouble, okay?" Sango nodded and hugged her. "Take Hiraikotsu, incase you have to deal with perverts. And I can make another, so don't worry." Kagome took it and smiled. "Thank you. Miroku, you are a big brother to me. Please make Sango happy and don't grope village women."

Miroku groped her for old times sake, and said, "Well I think of you as a little sister. Thank you very much, Lady Kagome. Please take my staff, I can get another."

She accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thank you Miroku. I hope I'm godmother." She winked and picked up Kirara. "Take care of their kids, 'kay?" Kirara mewed and licked her. Then she picked up one of her fully-grown kittens and mewed at her with her mate Keiro. Kagome squealed and said, "thank you she's so cute! I'll name her Kylara."

Kylara was black with red and cream stripes, and red eyes. She settled onto Kagome's shoulder.

She turned to a sad-looking InuYasha. She hugged him and said, "I'll always be your best friend InuYasha. You're also like a big, overprotective brother." He hugged her and then said, "You're like my little sister Kagome. Take this." He gave her an outfit like his, only blue and smaller to fit her frame.

She smiled with gratitude, and said, "Thanks InuYasha. But, since I won't be able to do this again, SIT boy!" WHAM! She grinned and then InuYasha just 'fehed.'

(a/n: I forgot this but she's wearing a exterminating outfit like Sango's, only with blue armor and a sword like the Tetsusaiga attached to her hip. It was called Taisaiga. It can transform like it because it was made out of InuYasha's fang and Totosai made it too. She has strapped the Hiraikotsu to her back and has a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back too. She held Miroku's shakujou in her left hand and her keyblade in her right hand. Her hair is up into a high ponytail too. Kylara is on her right shoulder and Shippo is on her left shoulder. Shippo turned into his human form with out the tail, fangs, etc. Her pack is shrunk and is hanging at the size of a small purse on her arm.)

"InuYasha, please tell my family for me, and tell them I will see them again, some how. And give them these pictures." She produced a photo album and gave one to him, and the other she gave to Sango. "These have all the pictures I've ever taken here. I have a copy, one is for all of you to share and the other is for my family. Tell them I love them, okay?"

InuYasha nodded and embraced her one last time, and asked, "What was your wish?"

She told him and he only said, "if he hurts you don't hesitate to call. That sword I gave you is made out of my fang, and you can telepathically talk to me or any of the others. We'll hear you."

She grinned. "InuYasha you devious dog! I knew there was another trick to it. I'll talk to you whenever okay?"

They all chorused, "sure!" She smiled one last time and said, "goodbye everyone…"

A flash of light and Kagome, Shippo and Kylara were gone.

Traverse Town-

Normal POV

It was night, and then another light flashed and Kagome, Shippo and Kylara appeared in the first district. Shippo yawned and said, "Where are we Kagome?"

Kagome looked around. She saw a sign that read, 'Traverse Town.' "I guess we're in Traverse Town, my kit."

Shippo beamed and said, "I love you okaa-san." She hugged him and said, "love you too Shippo-chan."

She shrunk her weapons except for her key blade, and Taisaiga still hung on her waist. She stuck them in her pack and noticed a whole bunch of weird currency that probably was used in this world. 'At least Midoriko-sama was nice enough to give me something to use to stay at a inn or something.'

She sighed, and decided to walk towards an inn when a voice called out, "hey miss!"

She turned around and saw a blond haired man waving at her.

"Yes?" She asked. The man got closer and she saw he was pretty tall. He had blue eyes.

She got into a defensive stance incase he was going to attack. He shook his head. "I'm not going to attack you. But may I ask why you wear such strange clothes, and-" His voice stopped as he looked at her key blade and gasped.

"Where did you get that? It looks like Sora's 'Kingdom Key…'" Kagome merely sighed and said, "I'll tell you my story if you will point me in the direction of an inn."

He nodded and said, "Okay miss. My name's Cid." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Kagome Higurashi. Um, can we go somewhere to talk? My story is very long."

"Sure." He led her to his item shop (a/n: or what ever it is… I forget.) And they sat inside.

"Well, it started like this… (Insert story here), and then I met you."

Cid sat in amazement. 'Wow…' He thought. He then said, "That's very interesting. So what were you planning to do next?"

She said, "Well I was planning to find an inn to stay at because Shippo-chan is tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Well you can stay here for a while. I can send a letter (a/n: They do have mail right? I think I saw a mailbox in Traverse Town) to the other key blade master Sora and his friends. You'd probably have to team up with him any way, there is a lot of heartless out there."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed and Cid showed them to a guest room.

"Goodnight!" She yawned and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Kagome, Shippo, Kylara," he said, and went to his room to sleep.

End of chapter

**AZ: Good? I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Fiera: Took a while, too.**

**Kenny: Well, click the button.**

**Usagi: Review, or she will hurt us… badly…**

**AZ: snorts Shut up. Any way please review!**

**Oh yeah I'll try to update quickly, but only if you review. It would be nice if you guys could read my other stories. I appreciate every review, although if it's a flame it'll be used to fuel my flamethrower (and it will be contributed to the Kikyo burning/Jaken burning fund. Sorry Kikyo ppl)…**


	2. Sparring with Leon, and meeting the othe...

**AZ: I'm in a writing mood, so I thought I'd update. Aren't you proud of me? I loved all the reviews! (Skips, but then stops because of the laptop)**

**Kenny: (sarcastically) Boy aren't you chipper.**

**AZ: WTF? (From something my brother said, and Kenny too) Did you just say chipper?**

**Fiera: O.O that is so unlike you Kenny.**

**Usagi: Indeed. (Watching AZ's brothers blow up aliens in Halo)**

**AZ: (Grabs Usagi's head and brings it back to the key board) Hey back to subject here!**

**Usagi: (Rolls eyes) I'm not in this field of expertise, I work on the YYH stories.**

**AZ: (Pouts) So, your still supposed to help me!**

**Usagi: (Sighs, then turns to the TV again) …**

**AZ: You help me or I will tell Shina-san! (Usagi's gf)**

**Usagi: Fine. **

**Kenny: (Whispers to Fiera) I'd be afraid too if she was going to do something like that.**

**Fiera: (Smacks Kenny) That's not nice. Okay AZ start typing the story!**

**AZ: Sure thing! (Smiles)**

**Kenny: Ow that hurt you dumb$#! (BANG, then get's swirly eyes)**

**Fiera: Tick me off and I'll kick your ass.**

**AZ and Usagi: O.O**

**AZ: Okay… I'll start now… For the reviewer responses!**

**Usagi, Fiera and Kenny: (fall down)**

**AZ: What?**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**RoaringWind: Thanks I'm glad to see you like it!**

**Dancing-Anime-Lover: Thanks and I don't mind as long as it doesn't copy the storyline. I thought Kagome getting a key blade was a great idea, and I guess other people think so also! I am proud to say I am the first to come up with that idea, or at least post it… Kenny: What she means is that she never saw any one else do it. AZ: Any way thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Chinadoll27: Wow thanks for the praise! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Wow it's you again! I feel so loved! Well here's your chapter!**

**Microburst#16(): Yes I know, I've gotten other reviews commenting on that. I never really thought about it when I wrote that part, but that would look funny wouldn't it? And not to mention really _heavy._ As for Kikyo, she died in the final battle against Naraku. Sorry I forgot to put that in before… So she's back in hell where she belongs (sorry Kikyo lovers, but the bitch deserves it)!**

**Drachegirl14: Wow you're so nice! Thank you very much! Oh and I'll try on making the chapters longer… It depends on how much I decide to put in or save for the next chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Seer of Light and Fire: Wow cool name! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Black Hands: Oh thank you very much! You've been reading a lot of my stories, yay cookies for you! I might just take you up on your offer, I haven't beat the game yet (hey I just got it recently!) but I have always wanted to play the game and make a crossover like this. Thanks again, and hope you like this chapter! I am also honored to be in your favorites. (Bows)**

**Kira: Thank you very much! I have Chain of Memories too, and am also stuck. Which part are you stuck on? Riku keeps beating the crap out of me because he's all hung up on Namine… Is she even in Kingdom Hearts 1? Any way hope you like this!**

**RyoSwordsman: I know it was kind of but any way you'll see more action in this chapter. Kagome is going to meet the others! Exciting, yes? (Kenny: Don't listen to her… AZ: (Whacks him) Shut it you!)**

**Akikazu: Yes I know! I like your stories, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks again to all that reviewed, and I'm sorry if I missed one! Any way did any one notice that when I typed the story it came out as Kindom Hearts? I tried to fix that several times but hopefully its good now… Any way on with the chapter!**

**Kenny: (Sarcastically) Or with the disclaimer…**

**AZ: Oh yeah!**

**All: (Fall down)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but my ideas, and my muses. This plot belongs to me and me alone, but I do not own the characters except for Kylara, who I made up. Right Kylara?**

**Kylara: Mew. (Yes Kit-sama!)**

**AZ: See? And NOW for the chapter!**

**Key to my Heart Chapter 2- Sparring with Leon, and meeting the other Key blade master!**

Traverse Town-

Cid's POV

I sat behind my counter writing a letter to Sora, Riku and Kairi. Kagome stumbled down the stairs with her black hair all over the place, blue eyes opened sleepily, and an awakened Shippo in her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a yawn. I laughed at how funny she looked.

"I'm writin' a letter to Sora, the other key blade master and his friends to come here quickly. She nodded and said, "Sure, I'm going back to bed. How can you stand being awake so early?"

I looked at the clock that said, 8: 30. I raised an eye brow and said, "why its only eight thirty in the morning!"

Shippo sat on the counter close to me and said, "'Kaa-san likes to sleep in, or she get's angry."

Looking at the retreating Kagome, I said dryly, "It would seem so."

I then continued to write my letter. It said:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_This may sound shocking, but I have some one staying at my place with a key blade like yours, Sora. It looks different but it is a key blade and her name is Kagome. She says she was sent here to defeat the Heartless or something by this powerful woman by the name of Midoriko. She has an interesting story you should hear, and she is one year older to you. Her key blade is called the 'Key of Hearts.' Now, I don't know about her fighting ability but when she came she looked pretty serious in a warrior outfit and with all of those weapons I saw. One more thing, Heartless have been reappearing here so probably in other worlds too. In other words, you and her will have some traveling to do. Please come as quickly as you can. In the meantime, I'll trust that Leon will want to test her. Oh and just come don't send a letter._

_From Cid in Traverse Town_

I sealed the letter and quickly made my way to the mailbox and marked it as first class and high-speed delivery. I then watched as the mailmen take it away. I then sent another letter to the King and Queen to tell them of Kagome's presence, and mentally sighed.

2 hours later-

Kagome's POV

I got up and stretched. 'Ah, it feels good to sleep in once in a while.' I made the bed and asked Cid where the bathroom was, and cleaned myself up. I dressed up in a black shirt with a red fox on it, and black pants with silver dragons winding around the sleeves, and black combat boots. I put on a light red eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. I grabbed my key blade and also strapped my sword to my waist. I stepped out of my room with my pack and went down stairs where Shippo was, and said good morning. Kylara mewed from my shoulder and I turned to Cid and said, "So what is there to do around here?"

Cid shrugged but introduced his friends that just came in the shop. One of them had big red-brown bangs and braids and a kind smile, and was called Aerith. Another girl with short hair wearing a hand band was called Yuffie, and the tall brown-headed man's name was Leon, or Squall Leonhart.

I bowed to all of them and introduced myself cheerily. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my adopted son, Shippo and my cat Kylara."

They all said hello and I noticed that Leon was eying my key blade. The others caught on and said, "How do you have one of those Kagome?"

I sighed and told them my story, and waited for their reaction. Yuffie was the first to break the ice. "Wow Kagome you must be really strong. Can I see all of your weapons?" (a/n: Sorry if she seems OOC but oh well)

"Sure!" I put my key blade down on the counter, along with Taisaiga. Then I dug out my miniature-sized staff and boomerang and first enlarged the shakujou. "This is Miroku's shakujou that he gave to me." Then I enlarged Hiraikotsu and said, "And this is Hiraikotsu, Sango's boomerang bone." Their eyes bugged out at the sheer size and weight of Hiraikotsu.

"Can you even throw that thing?" Said a skeptical Leon. I replied coolly, "Yes, want to find out?" Shippo said, "Uh oh last time mommy was like this she destroyed half the forest!" I protested loudly, "I did not! It was only a quarter!" Shippo shook his head, saying, "right…" And then I just rolled my eyes.

"And Kylara is a weapon, in a way. She's a demon neko. Kylara, transform!" Kylara mewed and suddenly a giant sized Kylara was in its place. "Holy shit!" They yelled.

I grinned at their shocked faces, and petted Kylara and she transformed back.

Then I put my weapons away, and gripped my key blade. "Hold on a second everybody," I said, and ran out the door. I could hear them following and then I saw these weird, bug-like black things come out. There were about 15 or more of them, and I ordered Kylara to stay with Shippo.

I slashed the nearest Heartless twice before it turned to dust, then started attacking another one. Mean while, Leon was targeting 3 and used his sword to kill them. (He has a sword thing, right?) Yuffie took care of 5 more with her ninja skills. Aerith was protecting Shippo, Cid was also attacking (can he fight?), and Kylara fought fiercely with her fangs and claws. I finished off 3 more and then all of them were gone.

I smirked at Leon and the others. "Well that was an refreshing warm up," I said. Cid started laughing and so did Shippo, Aerith and Yuffie. I even got Leon to smile for once. 'This guy is so serious all the time, he needs to learn how to lighten up.' "How about a sparring match?" I suggested.

"Sure," said Leon. He grabbed his gun-blade and I held my key blade in a ready position.

"GO!" Yelled Shippo and Yuffie. I darted towards him, and swung the key blade towards his stomach, he blocked it and swung towards my unprotected side. I dodged it and slashed his chest; he jumped backwards and I missed. I did a back handspring and crouched in a battle position, waiting for his next attack.

Let's say this continued for about 10 more minutes-

He suddenly raced towards me and disappeared behind me; I slid under his legs in a underdog position and knocked him back with my blade against his neck and held him like that. "Ha! I won!" I said with a happy grin on my face. Leon held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Good fight! Let's do this again sometime!" He nodded and I knew I earned his respect. (a/n: I love stories where Kagome kicks ass, so mine is like this and I'm not saying Leon sucks it was actually a close match. Sorry if I made him seem weak or something. Leon went mildly easy on her if you want to think that way, but Kagome was also good so she gave him a challenge.)

"Well that was good!" Said Aerith. Yuffie and Cid nodded. Shippo jumped into my arms saying, "You were awesome 'kaa-san!" I kissed him on his head and said, "Thanks Shippo-chan!"

We went back inside to eat breakfast, because Shippo and I were hungry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Destiny Islands-

Normal POV

Sora, Riku and Kairi were playing on the beach. Or rather, Sora and Riku sparred while Kairi watched them. Suddenly a messenger dude (a/n: Kenny: (snort) Messenger dude? AZ: I felt like writing like that, it sounded funny. Urusai Kenny! Kenny: (rolls eyes)) came up to Kairi and gave her the message. Kairi thanked him and called out to the other two.

"Oi! Sora, Riku we've received a letter!" Sora and Riku stopped and came over.

"Who's it from?" Asked Riku with interest. Kairi looked and said, "It says its from a man called Cid from Traverse Town."

"Oh Cid I know him let me read it!" Said Sora excitedly. He started to read it and his eyes got HUGE. And even BIGGER when he was finished. Riku swore, and Kairi looked shocked.

"More heartless? A girl from another world with a key blade? What the heck is going on here?" Said Sora. Kairi shook her head. 'I don't know,' she seemed to say. Riku stayed silent and pondered the situation.

'Okay, there's a girl named Kagome. She has a key blade like Sora's, only called the 'Key of Hearts', and has weapons. She's one year older than Sora, so that means she's around my age! Interesting… And so heartless are back. They must be after her blade as well,' he realized. He stood up and looked Sora in the eye.

"Sora, we have to go with this girl. Heartless are back, and they will be probably be after her, so we should help as well as protect her."

Sora saw the serious look on Riku's face. "Yes. Let's pack and break the news to the others."

"Okay, but can I go with you?" Asked Kairi with puppy dog eyes.

Sora groaned but agreed. They separated and packed food, clothes and other necessities, and their weapons. Then they boarded the gummi ship and sailed off in the direction of Traverse Town.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, 4 hours later-

Normal POV

"So Cid-san, when are the others coming?" Asked Kagome. They had just finished exploring Traverse Town.

Cid laughed. "No san, just Cid. And they should be coming any time soon."

"Okay," she said.

They waited outside the shop for just a while longer, then Kagome saw a brown haired boy with some bags and friends following. She rose and said, "Would that be them?"

Cid saw them and smiled. "Yes, Kagome, that would be them."

Shippo bounced in her lap from excitement. He could smell two males and a girl, but he hoped that one of them would fall in love with his mama, then he'd have a family again!

Kylara just mewed from her perch on Kagome's left shoulder. She had read the kit's thoughts and agreed with him. 'The mistress needs some one to love. The kit is right.' (a/n: I realized I haven't said a lot about Kylara. She's a fire/telepath/darkness/elemental neko demon. 1 fourth of everything basically. Her description was in the last chapter)

They came closer and stood before them. Kagome bowed to them and said, "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi!"

"Hello Kagome, my name is Sora. I wield the Kingdom Key and it's nice to meet you!" Said the cheerful brown spiky haired boy. He had bright blue eyes and was cute. He was also short and Kagome was a little taller.

A dark red haired girl spoke up. "Hi Kagome I'm Kairi and Sora is my boyfriend." Sora blushed and Kagome smiled seeing the love between them. But she was also sad. She had used to love InuYasha but he betrayed her too many times, but that was before she started to see him as a brother instead.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Riku." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Riku had hair as white as snow, and it spiked down wards. (Or is it silver? It looks white to me) She found herself wanting to touch it… And saw his eyes. They were a dark blue, yet bright. She almost lost herself in them, the way they seemed so deep and reflective. He was about 4 inches taller than she was, with a muscular frame and a six-pack she could see through his shirt… She mentally slapped herself for staring and thinking hentai thoughts and said quickly, "Hey its nice to meet all of you!"

They smiled and replied, "You too!" During this little exchange Riku was looking at Kagome. She had midnight black hair with a blue shine, and the most beautiful blue eyes that had silver specks in them. Happiness, curiosity and some sadness reflected in them. He frowned. 'Why is she sad?' He wanted to know. Kagome also had ivory skin with no blemishes, and a woman's body with curves to die for, and plus full, red lips that begged to be kissed. All in all she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Shippo was tired of being ignored and spoke up.

"HiI'mShippoandKagomeismyokaa-sanandwillyouplaywithmeandthenekoisKagome'scatKylarawho'sademonlikemeandI'mademontoo!" Said Shippo quite energetically. They all gave him weird looks except for Kagome, Kylara and Cid, who were used to this already.

Kagome laughed and said, "Shippo, they didn't hear a word you said."

Shippo repeated it a little more slowly for them. "I said, Hi my name's Shippo and Kagome is my okaa-san and will you play with me and the neko is Kagome's cat Kylara who's a demon like me and I'm a demon too!" He said proudly.

"I thought demons didn't exist," said Riku.

"I didn't either but I was proved otherwise," said Cid. Kagome then said, "Come inside and I'll explain everything there."

The others nodded and they went in, and there they would learn the truth behind the mystery of Kagome, and Riku would find out why she was sad.

End of chapter 2 

**AZ: I know its short but I didn't know what else to put in.**

**Fiera: Kit-sama worked very hard. **

**AZ: I will try to update soon maybe this week and if I get at least 8 reviews. (Grumbles) School's such a bitch, but at least its May term!**

**Kenny: It's where they have different classes that are more fun and they pick earlier in the school year and they have only 5 periods. **

**Usagi: She would like it if you all review this and her other stories. **

**AZ: Yes please. And I would've updated sooner but we cleaned ALL weekend oh well at least my room and closet is clean and my mom just bought me some clothes! **

**Fiera: (Whispers) She just had pop, which isn't a good thing but now she's happy so please review she was so happy last time.**

**AZ: Yes please review… Now what to do… OH I know I'll eat some sweet snow! Woohoo! (Disappears)**

**Kenny: O.O Uh anyway… Ignore Kit-sama's rambling but she really is happy.**

**Usagi: Review… And perhaps the chapter will be up faster than you think… I hope.**

**All: (Sweat drop)**

**Fiera: Just review! **


	3. Sharing History, and the first big battl...

**AZ: OMG I am seriously loving all of the reviews! You guys are soo nice! Oh and sorry I meant to post this like 6 days ago but I couldn't until today.**

**Kenny: It seriously made her feel happy.**

**Fiera: She's in a writing mood now.**

**Usagi: Yes we noticed…**

**AZ: But I'm also happy 'cuz we got to stay at a hotel overnight with an awesome water park and I went on the water slides a bazillion times… It was a lot of fun! And I got a new CD and a ton of sweet snow! **

**Fiera: It was scary;last fridayshe ate 2 and a half things of chocolate Dippin Dot's ice cream and had 1 last Saturday. **

**Usagi: She really loves sweet snow, if you've noticed already… (Sweat drop) **

**AZ: Oh and if you other people are wondering why I haven't updated my other stories (if you've read them) its because of school and I felt like updating this one.**

**Kenny: Do the reviewer responses already.**

**AZ: I was getting to that! TT Grr…**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Mystical Elf of AI: Thank you very much!**

**Emidra: Wow, thanks so much! Yeah and the whole school thing is such a bother, but when school is out I'll be able to update faster. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ayane: Of course I will! I was planning to any way, and I'm glad you love it! **

**RoaringWind: Really? Wow! Thanks so much! Brilliant, yes? Wow do you hear that I'm brilliant! I feel so happy! (Kenny: Ignore the sugar high… AZ: But I didn't have any sugar except for earlier, but I'm just so happy!)**

**Chinadoll27: Thanks so much!**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Wow, you really love my fics? Thanks so much! But I can't stand not having Kagome weak, she's so much better than that and I always have her kick ass in my stories, its just something I do. I love cats but I don't have one, but when I do I will name her Kirara. Shippo is just too cute to kill, and as for the liquor… I just say, "Uh oh!" I'm underage so yeah… But I have tasted beer once, it tasted like crap… Any ways I hope you love this chapter!**

**Black Hands: Thanks a lot and I hope you love this chapter!**

**Drachegirl14: Thanks so much and I will read your story if I have time, but I will try! **

**Akikazu: Yes, likeable is it not? I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that, but now that I think of it, it _does_ have a ring to it… I hope you like this!**

**Once again, thanks to all that reviewed! Oh and major fluff in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts, but I swear one day I will take over Dippin' Dots! Yes I will! Okay, maybe not… But their sweet snow is awesome… I also don't own any Evanescence songs I use in my stories.**

**Key to My Heart Chapter 3- Sharing History, and the first Big Battle**

**'Song lyrics'**

'Thought'

"Speech"

In the Item Shop in Traverse Town-

Kagome's POV

As soon as we were all settled in, I began to tell the story.

"Well, it all started on my 15th birthday…" As I continued, I could feel Riku's gaze upon my face. It was making my face turn red, I mean he is quite hot… 'Augh back to subject here!'

As soon as I got to the part when we saw Midoriko's corpse in the cave, I told them of how the Shikon Jewel came to be, and InuYasha's and Kikyo's supposed betrayals. Then I told them of how sad and broken I used to be when I loved InuYasha more than a friend and when he went to Kikyo. I got lost in my story, and found myself blurting everything about what happened.

When I finished, I waited for them to speak. First off was Kairi, and she said, wide eyed, "Wow Kagome, I could never do all of that…" I shook my head. "No, I suspect you could have, because of your strong soul."

"Thanks Kagome!" She said. She then hugged me and sat back by Sora.

Sora said, "Our story is kind of like that." Then he told me everything that had happened on his journey.

I sat in silence. 'Wow, we are more alike than I thought,' I was thinking. When I looked up, my gaze met Riku's. Those dark blue orbs were searching mine, showing understanding, curiosity and… was that a little bit of anger? Immediately the song, 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence came to my mind, like a few of the verses did…

'**How can you see into my eyes**

**Like open doors…**

**Leading you down into my core **

**Where I've become so numb…'**

'How true,' I wryly thought. 'Eyes are truly the key to seeing in some one's soul…'

Riku's POV

I gazed at Kagome. 'Her story must be so hard to tell… But yet she hides it, but you can see it if you look hard enough…' Suddenly she looked at me. I blushed just a little, and I hoped she didn't see.

Her crystalline blue-silver eyes showed questioning, and a little bit of the sadness I saw earlier. My gazed matched her own, never looking away. Those eyes were the most beautiful I'd ever seen, I could probably look at them all day…

"Riku? Hello, Riku?" Sora's voice cut into my thoughts. My head jerked up with a "What?" Sora looked a little sheepish. "You were staring off into space, we thought we might have lost you," He joked.

"Really now," I said sarcastically. "What ever. Any way we've agreed that we're going to King Mickey's castle first thing tomorrow. We were going to eat now and stock up on supplies," said Kairi.

"Sure," I said. I was hoping we'd leave soon. It's not that I didn't like Cid and the others; I just didn't feel comfortable around them.

"Okay let's go!" Said Kagome cheerfully. I frowned, for she had a fake smile on her face.

'I wish that were a genuine smile…'

We bought a few potions and ethers, and food and fresh clean clothing. The sun was setting, and I didn't see Kagome inside. So I walked out and found her on the item shop's roof and saw her there, sitting at the top looking at the sunset, with a sleeping Shippo in her lap.

I went over and sat next to her. She didn't say anything, but I could see a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"You suffered a lot, didn't you." I knew I was being blunt, but I didn't care.

She gave a short laugh. "Maybe, but when I look at more people has had it rougher than I did. Look at InuYasha. Being a hanyou in feudal Japan was pretty much asking for death and discrimination. Demons hated them for having human blood, while the humans hated them because they were associated with youkai. Sango and her brother Kohaku are the last of their kind, the only ones left from their village that was slaughtered by Naraku's minions. Kohaku was under his control and Sango had to fight him until we got freed him from his grasp. Miroku spent his days wondering when he was going to be sucked in his wind tunnel, like his fore fathers. Even little Shippo-chan lost his parents to demons looking for shards of the sacred jewel, which we later killed. So if you look at it other people have had it worst than me." She had a pained smile on her face.

She turned away. "Even so, I can't…" I lightly touched her face and brought it back to look at me. "You can't what?" A tear fell. I wiped it off. "I can't… Go back… To home… I won't ever see my friends or family again!" She buried her face in my chest as I blushed, and awkwardly patted her back.

"It'll be okay… Some how, it'll get better you see…" Her tear stricken face brightened a little. "Really?" I nodded. She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for seeming so weak."

"You're not weak. From what I heard, you're nothing of the sort."

She blushed and said, "Thank you Riku. You're a good friend."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

The sun was still up, but just barely. I started to get up but Kagome grabbed my sleeve with wide puppy dog eyes. "Stay with me a little longer?" She asked.

I sat back down and she gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said. I liked to be near her, she had this feel as if everything was going to be all right.

Shippo's POV

I woke up just as I heard some one coming to sit by Momma. A quick sniff proved it to be the white haired male, Riku. I smiled, hopefully this Riku liked okaa-san and okaa-san would like Riku and maybe he would be my daddy! I wanted to have a family again since my old family died. Riku was strong like Mommy so I think he would be a great 'tou-san.

I could hear the whole conversation between Okaa-san and Riku. He smelled of concern and worry. 'Is he worried about mommy?'

I was happy when he comforted mommy, even though I was almost squished. Although maybe I should 'wake up' now.

Kagome's POV

I felt safe just be being next to Riku. He was a really good friend, even though I had just met him I felt as if I knew him for years.

Suddenly Shippo stirred and opened up sleepy-looking eyes. "Okaa-san?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. He hugged me and I hugged him. 'He's really such a sweet little boy.'

Then Shippo got up and jumped into Riku's lap. "Hiya!" He said.

"Hello Shippo," said Riku. He smiled at the little kit, making his own smile widen. Suddenly Shippo whispered in his ear, making Riku nod his head in reply. Shippo beamed, and said, "Okay then!" Then he hopped down and went into the building.

"What did he ask?" I wanted to know.

"He wanted to play a game," said Riku. I smiled at him saying, "Thanks. Not only for Shippo, but for earlier too," as I blushed. He gave a small smile saying, "Any time."

Then he turned away, with a small blush on his cheeks. My eyes widened. 'Did he just…'

He got up and said, "Uh well we'd better be going inside now," and jumped off the roof.

I followed, puzzled, as a warm feeling came over me. I touched my cheeks, and they were really hot. 'What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before…'

I just shrugged and decided to think about this later. I went inside where Aerith greeted me and said, "well you should probably head to bed, and you have a big day tomorrow!"

I nodded and said goodnight, and went to my room where Shippo and Kylara waited.

The next day-

Kagome's POV

I got up quickly- something didn't feel right. My key blade was vibrating, with a weird noise to boot. I hurriedly put on my demon-exterminating outfit and belted on Taisaiga, Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's shakujou in one hand, and the key blade in another. Shippo held my miniaturized bow and arrows and stuck it in one of my pockets. Kylara roared in anticipation. I ran out of my rooms and met face to face with Sora. He was dressed and held his key blade, which was also vibrating.

"You too?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Get the others up now!" I ordered. He ran to the other's rooms and I ran out of the item shop. It was still night out.

Kylara hissed, and I stood next to her. (Shippo's inside) Then she grew into her large form, ready.

I made the staff smaller, and instead enlarged Hiraikotsu. I held it, ready to throw it.

Suddenly this metal thing that had vaguely the shape of hands, claws and feet, a torso and a head appeared. On its chest-thing was a black heart with a 'x' on it and red outline.

50 heartless shadows and a few other heartless appeared next to it.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" My battle cry rang high as I threw it towards the masses. Some were sliced in half while others where decimated completely. Kylara started attacking some of the shadows. The boomerang bone circled back to me and I caught it, and this time I threw it at the giant armored heartless.

It banged against its right arm and knocked it off. "Yes!" I screamed, but then it started attacking on its own! I got a scratch on my arm but ignored the blinding pain as blood dripped from the multiple cuts. This time I put away Hiraikotsu and gripped my key blade in my right arm and Taisaiga in my left, and charged towards it.

Riku's POV

I jumped as Sora shook me awake. "Wake up Riku some thing's happening! Kagome ran outside already! The key blades are acting weird too!" At the mention of Kagome's name I hissed and grabbed my blade and got up.

"Come on, the other's are already up!" Sora urged me. I got down to the basement as I saw Leon and Yuffie already ready. Cid would protect Aerith, Kairi and Shippo.

We ran out as we heard a battle cry, fierce and full of rage. We ran out and Sora gasped.

"That's the Guard Armor! I thought we killed it!"

I saw Kagome's blood dripping to the ground as she fought the Guard Armor. I got really angry and ran into the fray, as Leon and Yuffie attacked with Kylara against the Heartless, me and Sora joined Kagome as we attacked the Heartless.

Kagome's POV

I heard Riku, Sora and the others join in, but winced as I got knocked into a wall for ignoring the Heartless. I flew towards the wall with a loud WHACK! "Kagome!" I heard some cries.

"Ow dammit that hurt!" My back felt shaky and bruised. I got up and Kylara showed up and I jumped onto her back, ignoring the sharp throb. I sheathed Taisaiga and drew my bow and set an arrow to the string and fired. A pink light surrounded my arrow and I yelled, "OUT OF THE WAY!" It shot towards the armor heartless and shot an arm away towards a way and it stopped moving, seeming paralyzed.

Me and Kylara flew towards it and I jumped off and hacked at the Heartless as it bellowed out in pain. The key blades were hurting it a lot; as me and Sora attacked it ruthlessly.

Then its arm flew back and re-attached itself. I got an idea, and I yelled, "Sora, Riku! I think if I shoot its limbs of we can attack its central control area, which is probably its head!" They nodded and I jumped back onto Kylara. My arm stopped bleeding,

And my back didn't hurt as much as it did before.

I drew 5 arrows, then Kylara flew to where I could get a better aim. The other heartless were all dead now, Leon and Yuffie had taken care of them easily.

I shot in rapid succession; the arrows had taken out its arms, legs and torso and shot them out of the way. Then we flew back down there and I grabbed Sora and together we attacked in sync, and then we jumped into the air and pointed our key blades down together and they struck its head. The final blow was in; with one last scream, the Heartless exploded into metal fragments and dust. A heart or something flew up and disappeared, and munny was showered everywhere.

"What the heck was _that?_" I asked the others. "The Guard Armor heartless. I thought I killed it before…" Sora's face was frowning, but then he brightened. "We all make a pretty good team."

"Yeah…" I said. I noticed he had a few small scratches, as did the others. I rubbed my back while saying, "Ow…" Riku's face appeared near my own. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I blushed, but hoped he didn't notice it. "My back hurts from when I slammed into the wall, that's all."

"You also have some nasty scratches," said Leon. I said, "oh yeah…" And sweat dropped.

"Any way we should get this bandaged," said Riku, and he pulled me up and helped me inside. My face was burning, okay maybe it was on fire. "Um… I can walk…" He let go but then I fell. "Okay, maybe not…" He laughed and helped me walk by holding onto my arm and waist. As soon as we got inside and I sat on a chair, I said "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," He said and Aerith proceeded to wrap my arm.

"Good job everyone," said Kairi. "Yeah," said Cid. I nodded.

Shippo bounced over to me with a worried look. "Are you okay okaa-san?" He asked.

"I'll be okay, but if you could get me some Tylenol and a glass of water that'd be great," I replied. Aerith finished wrapping my arm and I thanked her.

"Okay okaa-san!" He said, and hopped over to my bag. He opened it and pulled out the Tylenol and gave it to me, then grabbed a bottle of water and also handed that to me.

"Thanks Shippo-chan!" I popped open the bottle and grabbed two pills, and took them with a swig of water.

"Well, since we are already up we should probably leave soon," said Sora. I nodded.

"You're right."

I collected my belongings and said my goodbyes to Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon.

"You better come back in one piece," said Leon. "I will."

"Come back and visit any time!" Said the rest. I laughed and said, "Okay, thanks all of you!" Then we left, and before we went, Sora and me sealed Traverse Town so that no Heartless would invade it. (a/n: Sorry I don't know how that goes…) Then we boarded the gummi ship, and left to go to King Mickey's castle.

End of chapter 3

**AZ: I hope this was a little bit longer for you guys!**

**Kenny: It was 11 pages long.**

**Fiera: So **

**Usagi: Please**

**AZ and Kenny: Review!**


End file.
